


Balance (When the World Falls)

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Choking, Hux has a soft spot for the annoying bastard known as Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Ren ruins it all until he doesn't.





	Balance (When the World Falls)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything, but then I did. Damn it.
> 
> SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE.

The stench of burning flesh and death was overwhelming. His heart kept pounding, cold sweat rising on his brow, and he could only stare at the wreck the Supreme Leader’s chamber had become. 

One half of Snoke’s severed body fell and he was startled into action. Locating Ren was easy, but the sight of him still and crumpled on the floor…

 _Not again. Please, not again._

Then the man moved and he could breathe again, the cold tightness in his chest easing a little. That didn’t last long, but even the feel of Ren’s power choking him was welcome compared to the alternative. They still had a chance, they still had Ren – that was all that mattered. 

_You’re not fit to lead_ , he didn’t say. _Let me do the planning_. 

He wondered where the Knights of Ren were, why had Ren not called for them. Maybe he had and they had not answered – maybe they were too far to come in time. 

_Did the girl really best you all?_

He remembered how Ren had looked at the girl, how obsessed he had been – fury burned in his chest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They had more important things to focus on. 

The feel of weightlessness and sudden pain felt like betrayal. 

_You’ll ruin us, Ren_ , he thought before he passed out. 

\---

The Resistance was gone – Kylo Ren had wasted time focusing on Skywalker and it had been all they needed. He tried to tell himself that he was infuriated, _I knew you can’t do this, you kriffing bastard_ – but the feel of relief was overwhelming. _At least you didn’t get your stupid ass killed_. 

“We need to work together,” he said once they were alone. “I have the experience leading an army of this size – you have the raw strength to enforce our will. But you’ve only led the Knights of Ren before. That’s very different from leading an army.” 

Ren’s power gripped him and lifted him, Force-fingers choking him. Fear washed through him. Suddenly, the Force let go and he collapsed. 

_Bantha-fucker_. 

“Such language, General.” 

Hux blanched. What else had he been thinking of – _no –_

“Don’t worry, it was nothing too incriminating. Only your biggest secret.” 

The terror and shame was so overwhelming he barely noticed when Ren stepped closer. _He’s going to kill me. I will not-_

His hand froze halfway to the blaster. Ren’s lips were warm and just as unyielding as the man himself. Hux’s heart felt like it would jump out of his chest and he parted his lips, allowing Ren’s tongue inside. He let out a whimper and felt strong arms tighten around him. He relaxed, let Ren carry some of his weight – and stumbled when the man suddenly let go. He flailed, but fell, and Ren burst into laughter. 

“Your face,” he wheezed. 

Hux felt his anger rise – _you dare humiliate me_ – but Ren pulled him up and into another kiss. 

_Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t resist –_

_\- infuriating bastard –_ he thought and rested his head on Ren’s shoulder. 

_Mine._

_What about the girl?_

_We’ll see. She could be an asset._

_Not if it means losing you._

_Sap. You don’t even like me._

_I don’t. But we need you._

You _need me._

_Yes._

Ren’s arms tightened and this time they didn’t let go. 


End file.
